


Oi? Ish! (#106 Baseball)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [146]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oi? Ish! (#106 Baseball)

**Author's Note:**

> This one has got to be someone else’s fault, I'm just not sure who.

Ian couldn’t remember if he liked baseball as a kid. Truth was everything in his life before the second week of boot camp existed in slight haze of unreality like an odd dream that took days to fade. The Eppes did like baseball even if it came with the sharp edge of Don’s failed hopes.

Ian watched Jonah pick up the baseball and throw it. It went about a foot. Jonah toddled after it. Ian watched closely as it rolled near the koi pond. Ian knew he was supposed to keep Jonah on the baby leash in the backyard but there were memories not quite hazy enough and Ian couldn’t stand the sight of the thing.

Ian got up and moved quickly as the ball neared the water. Jonah managed to pull himself up short suddenly uninterested in the baseball but rather in the fish gliding around the water. Ian grabbed the back of Jonah’s coveralls and leaned him forward for a better look. Jonah giggled and reached for the fish his fingers just touching the surface of the water.

“Ish!”

“Ish? Fish?”

Jonah giggled again and clapped his hands. “Ish! Ish!”

Ian looked around. Charlie had gone inside to make lunch. Don and Robin were taking a day to themselves. Ian smiled to himself. “Yes those are fish.” He put heavy emphasis on the F sound then sat down next to the pond so he could hold Jonah better.

“Ish.”

“Yes _F_ ish. Let’s see if we can blow your daddy’s mind. Can you say _Koi_ Fish?”

“Ish.”

“ _Koi_ fish.”

Jonah’s face scrunched up. “Oi?”

“Yes! _Koi_ fish.”

“Ish!”

“Yep. Together now. Koi Fish.”

“Oi?” There was a moment of hard thought. “Ish?”

Ian gave Jonah a kiss on the cheek and got a peal of giggles.

“Yes. Koi fish.”


End file.
